


Jovially Is A Game Of Children

by dastardly0



Category: Mad Max (1979), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I Love This Pairing So Much, M/M, thats it, the boys play gay chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardly0/pseuds/dastardly0
Summary: Cundalini and Mudguts finally get some down time to relax. It’s a nice night, and Mudguts suggest they play a game.-Why there isn’t more content for these two I’ll never know. But you know, be the change you want to see in the world, and all that.
Relationships: Mudguts/Cundalini
Kudos: 2





	Jovially Is A Game Of Children

**Author's Note:**

> CW FOR: Alcohol consumption

Another day, another town. Well, you could barely call it a town.

A pub, a shop where you could buy milk and cigarettes (which also doubled as a post office), and a couple of houses. It wasn’t a town. A street, maybe. 

Either way a few hours ago the gang had pulled up, engines roaring. They staked their claim, harassed the locals, and beat down anyone who tried to stop them. And now they had the whole place to themselves. 

Some of the guys had claimed a house for themselves, excited for a bath and some privacy after being on the open road with 20 other men for weeks on end. 

Though most of the gang had set up shop in the small, dingy pub. They only had one kind of beer on tap and not much else, but after weeks of nothing but canned provisions and watered down spirits, they weren’t fussy. 

But then there was Mudguts and Cundalini, sitting on the steps outside the pub. 

Music drifted out from the building, the words were muffled, but the riff of the guitar and the beat of the drums were enough to get an idea of what was playing. The shouting and singing of drunk bikies could probably be heard for miles, and the smell of smoke hung thick in the air. But dispite all that, it was nice outside. 

Cundalini was working through a pint of beer, the foam getting onto his moustache every now and then and causing Mudguts to let out a high pitch giggle when he noticed it. 

Mudguts had a few packets laying around him, lollies and snacks he had grabbed from the store before the other’s completely ransacked it. He grabbed a little box of candy cigarettes and opened them, popping two into his mouth to suck on. He offered the box to Cundalini, who shook his head.

Mudguts just shrugged, “Your loss, man.” 

After minutes of silence, Mudguts perked up and turned to his companion, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Let’s play a game.” 

Cundalini took a long drink from his beer, peering at Mudguts over the rim of his glass. 

“What game?” 

Mudguts hummed, looking around the street like he was thinking.

“How ‘bout chicken?”

Cundalini snorted. “Like, with the bikes? I don’t think the boss will like that.”

“No, no. Just with us. We like, do stuff to each other, and if you say stop, or pull away or anything, you lose, cus you’re a chicken!” Mudguts explained, a wicked grin on his face. He used to play this game at school, hidden behind the sport shed with the other boys during break times. It was mostly an excuse to rough each other up and not risk your mates holding any grudges, since it was all in the name of the game.

Cundalini didn’t really get it, but he shrugged and turned to face Mudguts. He tucked one of his legs under him so he was in a half cross-legged position. 

“Well what's the prize first? Can’t have a game without a prize, ‘Guts.” 

“What about… The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week?”

“Hmm.” Cundalini considered, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought about it. “My boots do need shinin’...”

“As IF. I’m gon’ get you to clean up my bike when you lose, it’s been awful muddy since that rain last week.” Mudguts laughed, grabbing another candy cigarette to put in his mouth.

“Alright. Let’s play. Who goes first?” 

“Me. ‘Cus it was my idea.” Mudguts said with a cheeky smile. “No pulling away, and no flinching. Or you lose. ‘K?”

Cundalini just nodded. 

Mudguts turned to face Cundalini, moving so he was sitting on his haunches. His brows furrowed as he concentrated, thinking about what he should do first. He held both of his hands up in front of Cundalini’s face, before suddenly moving them towards his face like he was going to grab him, but instead he just pulled Cundalini’s heart sunglasses off his face. Cundalini didn’t flinch. He just blinked slightly at the sudden brightness without his glasses, the lights beaming out from the pub making him squint for a moment.

Mudguts just grinned and put the glasses on himself, pushing them up to sit on the top of his head.

“Okay. My turn.” 

Cundalini reached his hand behind Mudguts’ head, and paused. Mudguts fought the urge to turn his head to see what he was doing, but stayed staring forward. A small burst of pain on the shell of his ear made him realise that Cundalini had flicked him. Mudguts just laughed. “That all?” 

Cundalini chuckled as he leaned back. “It’s your turn.” He picked up his drink and took a sip as he waited.

Mudguts eyes dropped to the half full glass of beer and smiled, plucking it out of Cundalini’s hand and tipping his head back, chugging what was left. He let out a sigh and put the glass down, just to be met with a dumbfounded look.

“Can’t believe you did that, ya know it’s gonna be a nightmare to grab another one.” Cundalini groaned, thinking about the absolute chaos that was the pub at the moment. Mudguts just let out a deranged giggle, knowing he had one-upped the other.

Cundalini just tisked and shook his head. 

He suddenly brought his hand back and swung it towards Mudguts’ face, palm open.

Mudguts braced himself for the slap but Cundalini stopped right before it hit, just resting his hand on his cheek instead, giving it a pat.

“Didn’t flinch.” Mudguts announced, his mouth pulling into a shit eating grin.

Cundalini just sighed and dropped his hand. “Guess it’s your turn again.”

Before Cundalini even had time to register, Mudguts had sprung forward, getting into his personal space. Cundalini’s heart skipped a beat but then he felt the wet drag of Mudguts’ tongue against his face. Mudguts licked from his chin all the way up to the little tattoo on Cundalini’s cheek, before leaning back and smacking his tongue, Cundalini’s stubble having left a strange feeling. 

Cundalini was stock still as he tried to process what just happened. He didn’t have time to flinch, even if he wanted to. 

Mudguts just shrugged, “Guess it’s your turn again.” He laughed, repeating the other man’s worlds from earlier as he popped another candy cigarette between his lips.

Cundalini wiped his face where it was covered in Mudguts’ saliva. “That was feral.” He said, rubbing his hand on his jeans and laughing. 

Mudguts laughed too, holding the musk stick between his teeth.

Cundalini looked at the lolly, and got an idea. 

He suddenly leaned in real close, their faces centimetres apart. Mudguts froze as Cundalini locked eyes with him, his gaze dropping down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes. Cundalini leaned in even more, almost like he was going to kiss him. Mudguts could feel a puff of hot air against his face.

Next thing Mudguts knew, Cundalini had the other end of his candy cigarette in his mouth, moving closer to break it off right where it was sitting between Mudguts’ teeth, their lips brushing against each other. 

Mudguts pulled back, his eyes wide and face flushed. Cundalini’s glasses fell off his head and clattered to the floor behind him.

Cundalini grinned as he chewed the stolen lolly. “You pulled back! That means I win right?” 

Mudguts just stared, his heart hammering in his chest.

Cundalini’s face fell. 

“Mudguts?”

Cundalini had no time to think, because all of a sudden Mudguts was right in front of him, pressing their mouths together. 

Cundalini let out a surprised groan as the other man nearly knocked him back, but Mutguts kept him stable with one hand on his shoulder and another on his neck. He played with the hair at the base of his neck before letting his fingers slide up to tangle in his hair. 

Cundalini pressed his tongue into the kiss, trying to match Mudguts’s intensity, who kissed like a man starved. He tasted like musk lollies and beer, and Cundalini relished in the feeling of the scrawny man against him. Mudguts was squirming, trying to get closer to the other man, holding him as tight as he could. Cundalini thinks he might have crawled onto his lap if it weren’t for the awkward position they were in. 

Feeling his lungs burn, Cundalini put a hand on Mudguts’s neck and leaned away from the kiss. 

“Woah there ‘Guts,” Cundalini said softly.

Mudguts tried to follow his mouth but Cundalini held back. He settled for dropping his forehead to Cundalini’s chest, panting like he’d just been running and his heart doing a hundred miles a minute.

Cundalini just held him tight, running his hand through his hair and scratching his scalp lightly as Mudguts relaxed into it. When his breathing calmed down, Mudguts lifted his head to look into Cundalini’s eyes.

Cundalini just smiled softly. “Okay?”

Mudguts snorted out a laugh, a dopey smile forming on his face. “Yeah.”

Cundalini pulled him closer to hug him properly, his chin resting on Mudgut’s head.

“So… I still won though, right?” Cundalini asked after a few minutes. 

Mudguts pulled himself away and laughed, hitting him on the arm. “You cheated, prick.”

But Cundalini just smiled and pulled him into another kiss. They parted, breathing evenly and staring into each other’s eyes. Mudguts’ expression went soft. 

“Since I won, fair ‘n square, first thing you can do is go get me another beer, since you drank mine.” Cundalini whispered against his lips, a smug look appearing on his face. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want some fads now
> 
> come yell at me on twitter @ chocohybrid


End file.
